FSC 123
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = |pre = FSC #122|nex = FSC #124}} For the hosting of this edition, we return to Sweden for the fifth time, although it will be the first time in the host city, Malmö. This follows after Sweden's victory in FSC 122 with Smith & Thell feat. Swedish Jam Factory performing "Forgive me Friend". The number of participants increases to 35, with the return of Mexico and Morocco, while we also see Greece withdrawing. The results reveal Israel as the winner, for the first time since FSC 4, with Norway coming in second place, and Croatia third. The Host City Our host city for this FSC- edition is Malmö, a coastal city in the county of Skåne, and Sweden's third largest city. Malmö was one of the earliest and most industrialized towns of Scandinavia, but it struggled with the adaptation to post-industrialism. Since the construction of the Øresund Bridge, Malmö has undergone a major transformation with architectural developments, and it has attracted new biotech and IT companies, and particularly students through Malmö University, founded in 1998. The city contains many historic buildings and parks, and is also a commercial center for the western part of Skåne. Malmö is a vibrant city, contrasting the old and the oh-so-now: from the gabled Dutch-Renaissance buildings of Gamla Staden (the 'Old Town'), to the unapologetically modern architecture of Västra Hamnen's redeveloped waterfront. It is also known as Sweden's link to the rest of Europe via the Öresund Bridge, a long road and railway bridge–tunnel running to Copenhagen, which is only a 45 minutes drive away. The Venue Malmö Arena is a multi-use indoor arena in Malmö, Sweden, the home of SHL ice hockey club Malmö Redhawks. It is the largest arena in the SHL, and the second-largest indoor arena in Sweden. Apart from hosting Redhawks hockey matches, the arena is often the venue for team handball, floorball, concerts, and other events. Malmö Arena has an overall capacity of 13,000 for sporting events; for concerts and other events, the capacity can be as low as 500 or as high as 15,500, depending on where the stage is placed. The lower tier of the northern stand of the arena can be turned into terracing for sports. The arena can also be used for dancing and dining: the capacity is 5,000 for dancing, and between 50 and 2,000 for dining events. The arena has 72 luxury suites, which can be rented for different events. There are also two restaurants and four bars in the arena, with a total capacity of 3,250; 20 kiosks, and fast food locations. The Hosts Our gracious and entertaining hosts tonight are Swedish singer Veronica Maggio and Henrik Lundqvist, a Swedish Ice hockey player. Veronica Maggio was born on 15 March 1981 in Uppsala, Sweden, to a Swedish mother and an Italian father. She attended Uppsala Musikklasser primary school and went on to study music at Bolandgymnasiet (Boland highschool) in Uppsala and was also the lead singer of the group Solitude. She won the category "Årets nykomling" (Newcomer of the Year) in the Grammisgalan 2007. In 2011 Maggio won the Rockbjörnen (rock bear) prize for both "Årets kvinnliga liveartist" (Live female artist of the year) and "Årets svenska låt" (Swedish song of the year) which was presented by Swedish newspaper Aftonbladet. At the 2012 Grammisgalan Maggio was named winner in the categories "Årets pop" (Pop of the year), "Årets kompositör" (composer of the year) and "Årets textförfattare" (Lyricist of the year).12 The latter two were won together with Christian Walz. Henrik Lundqvist (born 2 March 1982) is a Swedish professional ice hockey goaltender for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Before winning the Vezina Trophy in 2012, he was nominated in each of his first three seasons, and is the only goaltender in NHL history to record 11 30-win seasons in his first 12 seasons. He holds the record for most wins by a European-born goaltender in the NHL. His dominating play during his rookie season resulted in the New York media and Rangers fans giving him the nickname "King Henrik". During the 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin, Italy, he led the Swedish men's team to their second Olympic gold medal. Before joining the Rangers, Lundqvist played for Frölunda HC in Swedish Elitserien. During his years in Sweden, he developed into the league's finest goaltender, winning the Honken Trophy three consecutive seasons; 2003, 2004, and 2005. In 2005, he also won two of the most prestigious awards in Swedish ice hockey, the Guldpucken (Golden Puck) and the Guldhjälmen (Golden Helmet). The Show * Italy and Morocco failed to vote and were moved to the bottom of the scoreboard according to FSC-rules. The Results The Winner Netta - Bassa Sababa: